


Undertale Short Story Compilation

by LunaBruceYT



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Buttercup Poisoning, Gen, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Player is Frisk, Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route, Pre-Canon, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Soft Chara (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBruceYT/pseuds/LunaBruceYT
Summary: This is for too short of stories that are too short for they're own story. Hope you like it!
Relationships: Asriel/Chara (Sibling Relationship), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fanfiction From The Chara Defense Squad





	1. Tape 3

Chara flinched before realizing the being in front of them was Asriel, a Monster, not a Human, or anything else that could harm them. They were too busy in their thoughts that their brother running up to them with the camera startled them.

“Howdy, Chara! Smile for the camera!” Chara smiled faintly. They probably looked like something was bothering them, but they didn’t feel like truly faking a smile, as when they tried, it was seemingly quite apparent something was wrong.

“Ha, this time I got YOU! I left the cap on...ON PURPOSE! Now you’re smiling for noooo reason!” He then laughed like he usually did. Chara frowned and then hesitated before they spoke. “Asriel?” Asriel asked “what”, sounding curious, seeming only now to realize they seemed to be worried about something. Chara paused while they chose their next words, then trying to choke them out as they reminded them of that horrible day. They choked back tears, after all, what would their parents think of them crying? “Remember...the pie?”

Asriel’s emerald green eyes widened. "Oh, yeah, I remember." He started, sadly. "When we tried to make butterscotch pie for Dad, right?" Chara's only response was a mumbled "Mhmm". Asriel then continued. "The recipe asked for cups of butter...but we accidentally put in buttercups instead." Recalling what had transpired that day, Chara felt their body stiffen up. It was a fight or flight response, but there was no predator, aside from themself. They nodded. "Yeah! Those flowers got him really sick." Asriel started explaining. "I felt so bad. We made Mom really upset. I should have laughed it off, like you did…" Chara remembered themself laughing. They couldn't control it until after a few moments. Asriel was panicking.

Their mother had been mad at them. They started to try and tell jokes, random ones they could think of on the spot. They tried to convince themself and Asriel their dad would live, though they couldn't truly convince themself until their dad actually survived. "Um, anyway, where are you going with this?" Asriel’s words brought them out of their stasis.

Their face went dark. "Turn off the camera." Chara's words seemed to take Asriel off guard. "Huh? Turn off the camera…?" His face began to look worried. They nodded and he hesitates before replying. "Ok." Asriel then stopped recording.


	2. There is one thing worse than killing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Soulless-Pacifist run fic which takes place shortly after Chara is given a dry erase board in their new room. (Based on a vine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this last month or so I believe so I just now decided to post it.

“There is one thing worse than killing.”

Chara’s voice was obsolete, determined to stick to their morals, and their hand on the dry erase board in their room for drawing, covering the last word. They then took their hand off of it to reveal the finished words being ‘Killing everyone’. “Boom.”

Frisk was unimpressed. They never expected to be lectured by Chara after giving their soul to Chara during the last timeline and their body to now be in control of their so called ‘partner’ presumably permanently.

Frisk replied in their now shared mind, but didn’t intend for their voice to express their emotions, but it did. “Everyone.” They intended it almost sarcastically, but it didn’t seem to sound that way. 

Pity. 

“No!” Chara said aloud. Footsteps then interrupted their ‘conversation’ and Toriel walked into the doorway of their room with a plate of a slice of Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie. Chara then used the eraser and fractally erased the words they wrote on the dry erase board out of fear of their mother reading it. “I made some pie for dessert. Enjoy!” Chara faked a smile.

“Thanks, mom.” 

Toriel nodded, also smiling, but presumably genuine. “You’re welcome, Frisk.”


End file.
